Maximum ride and CHERUB
by goldenrose37
Summary: Maximum ride and CHERUB crossover. What happens when they arrive at CHERUB? What about Itex? Is it all finished? destroyed? DON'T NEED TO HAVE READ CHERUB
1. Chapter 1

How do I explain how we got here? Firstly I shall say that the last Itex building was in England, just outside London. So that's why where in London at the moment. Now, the orphanage? That's a bit harder to explain.

I wouldn't usually do this, and trust other people. But when you haven't slept in half a week, haven't eaten properly in a month or showered in a year, you get desperate. So we turned up to this crappy orphanage, covered in dirt, blood and cuts. Angel was asleep in my arms while Gaz was asleep in Fangs. Nudge was leaning heavily on Ig. I am sure we looked horrible, and that might have been one of the reasons the lady let us in so quickly.

We showered and came back looking a different person. They gave us oversized clothes, but they hid the wings. They were in awe as we ate as much food as we could find. In return. Well, we gave them our false names. They gave us a room to stay in, because they didn't have enough rooms to split us up, thank god.

After that we slept, and slept, and slept. Best sleep I have ever had, and all in Fangs arms. We had just got together; well just before we destroyed the last building. We hardly separate now. Now, back to the story.

It's about midday and all the kids are here because of holidays or something. We never got holidays at the school, so why do they! Life is so unfair. Oh well. We all have our mass of food on an eight-seater table. People have given up talking to us, because we don't respond, well they don't really ask. We avoid people. If your life has been like mine, then you would understand.

"Were would you guys like to go next?" I ask everyone. Fang sits on one side with Ang on the other, a spare seat next to her. Nudge, Ig and Gaz sit on the other side. They stop inhaling their food for a second.

"France? Total can stay there!" Angel replies as a little agreement comes from under the table. The staffs here don't know about Total, thanks to Ang. But to hide Total from the kids is a bit harder, still happens but hard.

"Already been there." Nudge starts. "I want to go to Hawaii! Can you imagine the blue waters and white sands? How amazing would that be! We could relax and sleep on the sand and…" Ig slams his hand over her mouth. Hawaii that would be cool. A small pitter-patter of footsteps silences us. We look up at two approaching boys. One has blonde hair while the other has black. Both look toned.

"Can we sit here?" Asks the black haired.

"Sure!" Replies a happy Angel. The two boys sit down with lunch at hand. "My names Ariel!" Both of the boys give her a warm smile. I finish of my third sandwich. I am seriously hunger today.

"I'm Kyle, and this is James." Introduces the black head. I give them both a small nod. Knowing Nudge, she will introduce.

"I'm Tiffany-Krystal, this is James," I see Ig flinch a bit. That name comes from his parents, and that is a sensitive subject. "Zephyr, Max and Nick." I give another nod, but don't speak. "So, why are you in here? I don't know my parents. I wish I did, but oh well! Are you to brothers? This is my family. We have been together since… err…" That seemed to stop here as she started thinking.

"Forever." Gaz says strongly. We all agree.

"Err… my mother died not long ago." Says James. The other one just shrugs. "What are you making?" he asks. At that I look up to Ig and Gaz. In there hands are a few wires and other stuff. Stuff that they shouldn't have. Like a bedside table clock. Where did they get that? And the football.

"Boys!" I yell, grabbing it from them. A groan is heard from each, but they jump up quickly trying to grab it back. I pocket the clock and wires, but keep the football in hand. Nudge, Ang and Fang jump up and move out.

"Here!" Screams Nudge. I toss it to Nudge, who tosses it to Ang, who passes it to Fang. I feel it land in my hands. A crowd has formed around us, but six of them stick out. They are about fifteen, a little older then I, and all boys. They follow the ball with there eyes, a pissed off look on there eyes. They step out a touch as the ball lands in Ang's hands.

"That would be mine!" Roars the ringleader as he stalks up to Ang. Ang just has a calm look on her face as she tosses the football over his head and to Fang. Fang catches it, but doesn't throw it again. The ringleader against Ang is a bit strange. All of us are taller then average height, so that is a bit more even then it should be. But the ringleader is a touch buff, while my baby looks starved. If only they knew.

"Hey!" Shouts Fang, trying to get them away from Ang. "You idiot, over here." That seems to fuel them up. A small gasp goes around everyone else as they all go over to Fang. I walk over to his side, Ig, Gaz, Nudge and Ang joining in, but the younger three behind us.

"You looking for a fight?" Asks one of them. They sound like thugs. Fang just gives a small chuckle and a nod. They surround us six, and try to look menacing. I just give a blank look. Emotion is not ever needed in a fight. I wait for my opponent to strike. He swings his fist out. Dodging it I launch a roundhouse kick into his side. Another strike to the nose and he is down.

"You big oomph!" Yells Nudge. "Since when do guys scratch! My god." She rambles, walking around the guy. They obviously have no fighting skills. "Don't guys use their fists and not nails? I always thought nails where for girls." She hits his stomach and nose, toying with him. "Well I do wish I had nails. And then I could paint them all different colours. Blue and purple and green and…" She wonders off in through as she ducks his fist.

"Pink!" Squeals Ang as she delivers the final blow to the head of another guy.

"Yeah, pink. But I don't think that would look nice on me." Nudge knocks the guy out and turns to me. "Can we get nail polish?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Helps if you have read at least two CHERUB books. There fantastic. If you get confused then just give me a shout. Oh. Ages. Well there still fourteen.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I thought when I woke up was what the hell. Where am I? I went to sleep last night and this is not the place I slept. Taking a look around without opening my eyes I heard five other breaths. At least the flock is still here. "No one is around." Whispered Ang. Opening my eyes I sat up. The room is all white, which is starting to freak me out. I don't know about you, but this reminds me of a place I don't like.

"Hospital?" Ig asks, giving a sniff then cringing. I breathe through my mouth to try and avoid the panic. Helps a touch, but I can't stop my muscles tensing. Looking around again I spot a pile of clothes on the floor. There are six sets. All orange tops, and cargo pants. The shoes through, there are two different sets. Trainers, which look for Ang and Gaz and Boots for the rest of us.

"Don't think so. Let's get changed." I command. Ang and Nudge dive for the clothes, tossing them to us. I pull on an orange top over my singlet and slide out of bed. Oh boy, someone took my shorts. How embarrassing. At least the flock have all seen each other naked before. We are experiments of course. I notice Fang staring at me and smirk. Well at least I know he likes the way I look. I slip on the cargo pants and boots.

"If this place didn't smell so bad and give me the creeps I would like it. I can see." Ig states with a smile. Looking around I spot Ang having trouble with her laces. Rushing over I tie them up and then do Gaz's.

"Let's go guys," Fang announces. I walk up to him and he wraps an arm around my waist. I pull Ang onto my other hip and she puts her arms around my neck. I pull open the door and the rest file out after us.

"Wow." Nudge starts. Wow indeed. The place is packed with kids. Each have on the same as us, but a different colour t-shirt. I start walking, Ang picking out instructions from peoples heads and pointing it out. Down the corridor, up one and ask the receptionist. "What do you think this is? Because the last thing I remember is going to sleep, oh, and that fight. But that wasn't much of a fight not compared to… I wonder what this place is." She says, changing her line of thought before I said anything. Clever girl.

"Touch something," Says Gaz, eyes filled with wonder. This is amazing compared to what we have. Nudges hand touches the wall and her mouth falls open into an 'o'. "Nudge?"

"What are agents? And missions? Wasn't the by-half plan a mission? Or was it something else? Oh… agents, spy's right?" Nudge stops at a glare from Fang as we finish the flight of stairs. Everyone was giving us weird looks as we took them, but I am not going into a lift. God knows how small they are. And no escape routes.

"Ah…" Says a bald man, standing by a door near the stairs. "You must be Max, James, Nick, Ariel, Zephyr and Nick. Am I right?" He asks. We don't answer a thing but I quickly scan the room. The place looks safe, but there are two surveillance cameras around. "Err… come this way." He motions into the office and we follow him.

The office is amazing, but I don't really have much to compare it too. Come on, I lived in dog crates my whole life. "Max," Starts Ang, her voice quivers slightly as tears spring to her eyes. "Where's Total?" She sniffs, but doesn't let the tears fall. I don't know how long it has been since one of us cried.

"I can hear him." Comes a breath from Ig, barely audible for our ears. A small moan comes from across the room. Before I can stop them Ang and Nudge are across there. They come out behind a couch, pain in their eyes and a cage in Nudges hand. A small padlock is on the door. I stifle a gasp and shoot a death glare at the bald guy. He just watches us with curious eyes.

"There's a lock." Comes Nudges small voice as Ang starts shaking. Nudge gives the cage to Ig and a hairpin. He is the fastest out of us all.

"I wouldn't have put a lock on, but he kept getting out." States the bald guy. "I'm Doctor Terence McAfferty but everyone calls me Mac." I feel myself tense at the word Doctor. Doctors are horrid people, but at the moment, we are safe. A small click is quickly followed by a crash as the cage is thrown to the floor. I plop down in one of the few chairs and open my arms up for Ang and Nudge, wrapping them in them. Looking down I see a happy Total licking Ang's face.

"What are we doing here?" Comes Fang's blunt question. If you need something done quick, then Fang is the man. He sits in the chair next to mine, while Ig and Gaz squish into the last. Mac takes a quick look at us and starts.

"Well, you have been picked out, all six of you, to be agents. This is voluntary of course. This campus is called CHERUB. It is like M16, and is government run. No one is allowed on the campus except for staff and students. We start recruitment at the age of ten, so I presume some of you are a bit older then usual. We use children because they are often over looked and no one expects them to be an agent. If you stay here you will have accommodation, food and education plus pocket money, but in return we send you on missions. Also, the campus has two hundred and eighty pupils. Four indoor swimming pools, six tennis courts, an all weather football field, gymnasium and shooting range to name a few. We have a school on site. Are there any questions?"

"Is an agent like a spy?" Gaz asks. The Mac guy gives a small nod.

"We can leave when ever we want?" I ask. "Also, what are the requirements?" There is always a bump. I wonder what it is this time.

"Yes, you can leave when ever you want. Also, if you are caught with A class drugs you will get expelled." At our confused faces he explains. "Cocaine." We all nod. I have heard of this drug, but the rest know that if they so much as touch it I will kick there butt, and we could die. Not good. "Now, requirements. An obstacle course, a test of math and science, school stuff, karate, and a few physical and mental strength test."

"Guys?" I ask, wondering what they want. I get eager nods from the younger three and a hesitant nod from Ig. I look over at Fang and he just shrugs. Let the tests begin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thoughts? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

At the moment we are in a place where they teach Dojo. Stupid name, if you ask me. But apparently it is a type of Japanese fighting. Inside we passed a bunch of eight and nine year olds. At least the younger two won't be lonely.

"Have you ever had any training in any fight forms?" Mac asks. I rack my brain for any other then the one I know. Jeb taught us one form, and one form only. Street fighting. Street fighting is rough and brutal. Pain is not an option and you fight until death most times. Over the years we have used this, but they have moulded into our way of fighting. Like, Ig has to use sound, so he is precise. Ang is one step ahead, while Fang is silent and quick. But it is still considered street fighting.

We stop in front of four people. Two from the orphanage and then another girl and boy. I wonder what this is about. "Err… yeah." I respond, looking at him. Fang's arm is still around my waist, with Angel's hand in mine. The others are close by, Ig's hand resting lightly on Nudges shoulder. No one has noticed he is blind yet.

"What sort would that be? Karate? Taekwondo? Kung Fu? I guess you have never heard of Judo." Mac says, looking at all of us. I have heard of Karate, but that is about it. I just give a shake of my head and am about to say something, but one of the ones from the orphanage interrupts me. James I think his name is.

"Wrestling? Boxing? Sumo Wrestling?" He asks curiously. I give another shake as Nudge starts up.

"Ewww… Isn't sumo wrestling for over weight fat people? And they where this horrible things. Why would I try that? It's just pointless and you would get all sweaty and yucky. I mean, it's fine to get sweaty and yucky but not like that. That isn't fun…" Ig slaps a hand over a bubbling Nudge.

"No." Gaz starts, hopefully he will fill them in. "But we have done street fighting." That's my boy. A confused face appears on the girl. Angel seems to answer her thoughts.

"Street fighting is when you fight till you drop, and you use everything you got." Answer Ang as if it's obvious. We have used it all out life.

"Who taught you?" Asks Kyle. Why do they want to know? Do I tell them? I look I Fang and cock an eyebrow, wanting to know if we should answer. He does for me.

"Max's father." He says in an emotionless voice.

"But I thought you had no family." Says James and Kyle at the same time. No family? Hmm… we might I guess. Jeb actually died in the last explosion. He was shot, and held down the button so that we could get out before the place exploded. We owe him our life.

"My father died, three weeks ago, I think. Dr. Martinez lives in Arizona with my half sister. Well they did until we tried to contact them." I start, trying to explain without putting too much in. "But they… moved." I don't actually know if they're alive or not. Or Jeb might have put them in hiding.

"My parents live in, well I don't know. Somewhere in D.C in America. Washington I think. Met them once, but that was it." Ig states. We don't count our parents are parents, because they haven't been there as we grow up. They aren't mum and dad. They didn't hear our first word or see our first step. Tuck us into bed or sing us to sleep. But we substituted. Jeb might have helped for a little, but not much. The younger three are the children of the family. But I am the mother. We help each other with everything.

"We have never met our parents." States Ang, as she points to her and Gaz, showing whom she is talking about. "And I don't ever want to. They are dead to me." Gaz gives a nod, showing that he thinks the same. That seems to shock the small audience. Most people wouldn't say that, but most people weren't sold to scientists.

"My parents live in a trailer park, I think." Nudge starts. "But I don't really have parents either." That has to be the shortest sentence she has ever said. Each of us has straight blank, hard faces. We don't let out emotion. We are fighters. I look at Fang and he nods. His turn.

"My parents can burn in hell for all I care." He states, in a deathly calm voice. A shiver runs up my spine. We found out who his parents where. He was made just like me, to be an experiment by two white coats. We met them, and they tried to get us into cages. Stupid people.

"We fighting?" I ask, a smile coating my face. I love to fight, vent my anger. Trust me when I say it is a great way to relax. Well it is for me at least. A chuckle comes from Fang.

"Yes!" Gazzy cheers, pumping his arm. That would have worked, if I didn't see the wire. Where do they hide them!

"No." I glare at him, my hand out. He passes it to me and I pull out the appropriate wire. Mmm… Ig gave us all lessons. The others give a brief smile, but we draw our attention back to the five people in front of us.

"You will be fighting one of these four. I will get someone younger for Tiffany. Five rounds. Say submit or tap out when you're down. Max and Kerry, you first." Max instructs. The flock takes a step back and sits down. I move forward until I am facing Kerry. She's in a white uniform with a black belt around her waist. Looks like pajamas to me. I quickly look at Mac, needing to ask a question.

"What happens if I knock her out?" I ask, a smile on my lips. The girl looks incredibly fit, and beside me, I guess she looks stronger then me. But not many humans can beat me. None so far.

"Don't." Mac states. Go light on her. Ok. I look back at her and she bows. I don't do anything except step into a fighting position. Right foot back, hands at chest. Muscles tense, blank face. The girl looks at me, waiting. I think I am meant to bow to, but that isn't happening. You don't bow to people your fighting. A sigh comes from my left. "Fight."

Kerry doesn't wait for me. She tosses herself into a roundhouse kick. I side step, catch her leg and spin her. She lands on her back, and my knee lands softly on her windpipe. That was overly quick. She gives two tapes and I jump up.

"Maybe I should get one of the older boys in." Mac contemplates. Kerry gives a winded grumble and goes to sit with the three shocked boys.

"Got anyone big? And fast? Strong helps sometimes." Gaz says, and then goes back to Ig. Two boisterous laughs are heard as they enter the Dojo. I still say that is a stupid name.

"Perfect." Mac laughs. "Dave! Come over here." A guy who looks about nineteen, twenty and in a white shirt comes over with another guy about the same. One of them has sandy blonde hair while the others is brown.

"Mac, how you going?" The blonde hair asks, I am guessing him to be Dave. "These the new kids?" He gives each of us a look over and raises his eyebrow to Mac. We might look thin, but I could easily take him down.

"Yes Dave." Mac says. "You will be fighting Max." He gestures to me. "Tom will be fighting Nick. The last will take James." He gives a nod and walks over to me.

"This should be interesting." He mutters, giving a brief nod and slipping his shoes off. I kick mine off too. Maybe I should have done that for the other one to. I wonder. Max gives us our command and we start circling each other. "What sort of fighting do you do?" He asks, a small laugh escaping as I stop. We take a step in. I dodge a fist. He goes to sweep my feet, but I jump. As I jump I give him a two-footed kick in the chest and spin, landing in a crouch. Jumping up I land a punch to his gut and nose, making it bleed, but not broken. A sweep of his feet and his back is to the ground.

I move so my face is near his. His eyes are wide with shock. "Street fighting." He taps to submit, jumps back up and wipes the blood away.

"Best out of five." He says. I get in position again and we fight. "Don't you kill people doing that?" He asks. I quick punch and we circle again.

"Yeah." I say, as if it doesn't matter. Sure, I have killed. I killed my own brother, not that he stayed dead. "Why?" I ask, knowing the answer. He tries to kick my side, but I sidestep him. Punch, kick and sweep and he taps. We start again.

"Ever killed any one?" He looks a bit surprised and annoyed that he is loosing. Sure, he is strong. Well, for a human. Sort of fast, but I am faster. Big, yes. But small works wonders. I give a small nod as the flock share a laugh. A laugh to the question and his face. Killed any one? Way to many to think of. "How many?"

"Umm…" I say, thinking while dodging his blows.

"How do you tell if you killed them? Or just blew them up?" Gaz asks. "Cause if your going by hands, then I'm second lowest. Angel, you loose." Angel throws a punch at Gaz, who just laughs.

"I'm fourth." Comes from Nudge. She will sort out the order. "Or maybe James is. Mmmm… because hands and bombs are different. So I come third, and then Nick and Max are equal first."

"I got Omega. That has got to mean something." I comment, striking Daves stomach. Another sweep of his feet and he's down. I sit down with everyone else. There is the flock, Mac, Dave, Tom, and the four other children. There all in a circle around where Dave and I where fighting.

"Nick and Tom." Mac says, starting them up.

"But you just knocked him out. Plus he busted your hand." Ang adds.

"You have seriously killed people?" James asks in awe. Why would someone be in awe? As much as I love fighting, killing people isn't nice. But they aren't really people are they. Monsters aren't people.

"Yep." Chirps Ang as Fang sits down next to me. I snuggle into his side as Ig stands up.

"Dave and James." Comes Mac. Dave stands in the middle, waiting for Ig. Ig moves into the middle and they start. Trust me when I say it is fascinating watching a blind man fight.

"How did you not get caught?" Kyle asks. How? Well, if you are flying thousands of feet in the air then the police can't really get you. Also, if you aren't actually alive. If you don't exist, that helps. Plus, the erasers didn't exist either.

"If you don't exist then they can't catch you." I state, looking around the room. I can't help doing a 360 every once in a while. Force of habit. I scan the exits and windows. The children and adults. I scan for weapons that can be used and cameras to be deactivated. I count the flock and look for problems. I look over each person, making sure they don't have any signs of a typical eraser. Finally, I pull my wings in tighter, making sure no one can see.

"Baby," Fang whispers. Baby, that's new, but I like it. Soft and reassuring. "They are gone." I semi relax into his hold. Nudge jumps up as Ig sits. Dave was defeated again.

"Tiffany and Bruce." Mac announces. The one kids I didn't know the name of stands up and walks into the circle with Nudge. I look at Ig, and of course, he looks back.

"Did well." I laugh. He cracks a smile and goes back to listening to Nudge, every once in a while doing a sweep even though he's blind. I see him stiffen. "Ig?" I whisper, just low enough that human's can't hear.

"Either helicopter or…" He trails off, and the sound comes into my ears. Faint but definite. A whirl. I stiffen and look at Nudge. She sends the guy to the ground and stares at me. She looks bewildered. I look up at Mac.

"Do you have helicopters?" I ask in a monotone voice. He gives a brief nod and gestures for us to follow. Grabbing onto Fang and Ang we trail behind, the two shocked guys behind us. The whirl suddenly stops with a thud. Helicopter.

OoOoOoOoO

Trying to show how paranoid they are, also there fighting. They do street fight, so yeah. Thoughts are welcome please.


	4. Chapter 4

I won't really tell you about the next test, because it will bore the hell out of you. It did for me. While Angel and the Gasman sat outside this room, we sat in it with exams in front of us. Now, this would have been really useful if we had been to school. We could read to basic's yes, but it was still a bit tough. So writing with our scrappy handwriting, we breeze through the science questions and did crappy with the maths. Not even Ig is good at maths, and he makes the explosives.

Ig was another thing. They put him in the perfect place without realising it. A ray of light hit the white paper and as we went blind from it, he could see. He can't read though, or write. But apparently Ang helped with that one. She would read it into his mind, he would answer it and she would make him write it with his hand. Perfect.

The next test freaked me out, but I still did it. It wasn't the killing bit. It was the cage. I went first, and had to hold back the flashbacks at the sight of another cage. The first was bad enough, but another. I stabbed the chicken with the pen without a word. Fang came out with a blank face and pain in his eyes. He held me, his face in the crock of my neck until we could move on. Ig came out slightly shaken and sat down. Ang crawled onto his lap and hugged him. Nudge came out ghostly white, even with her dark skin. I sat with her Next to me, and I on Fangs lap, trying to comfort her. She had the same problem as me. It's not the chicken. It's the cage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mac didn't say a word, and neither did Tom or Dave. We made our way through a forest and stopped at a course. Angel and Gaz pleaded for them to go to, and in the end Ang 'convinced' Mac to let her go. Total sat on the ground, out of sight. Tom and Dave helped the two instructors, because there where so many of us. But we ran the course, the height not having a problem with us. Each jump became further apart, so we pushed off a touch harder. The ground became higher and I nearly jumped off the edge to fly. Fang held me; to make sure I didn't 'commit suicide'. That's what he said it would look like.

"Ok. Mat's down there." Said one of the instructors. We are twenty metres off the ground, standing on a ledge, with a mat below us to 'support' our fall. I think the hardest part here is to not land on our feet, or spread our wings. "I will go first." The guy took a breath and threw himself out into the air. He landed flat on his back, bum bent a bit.

"Cannon ball!" Shrieks Gaz as he runs off the edge. He curls into a ball, flattening out just before he lands. Ang and Nudge don't hesitate as they jump off straight after. Ig follows the sound of their laughter and lands softly on the mat.

A laugh comes from Fang as he let's go of my hand. We jump off at the same time. I do two flips in the air before landing on my back. "One more test." Comes Mac's voice.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The test is simple. Dive into the pool, grab the brick at the bottom and swim to the other end with it. Another brilliant thing. Ig can still see. His sight has been coming back lately. Small things at first, but all the same. A bright light has to be reflecting off it, for him to see, but he can use most colours now. Just white, he can see, bright or not. We are hoping for that to happen with every colour.

"Have you had swimming lessons?" One of the mucho men asks. I didn't get their names, but mucho sounds good enough, and they seriously are. I think it's like that for all the older guys, except Mac. They all have muscles that look like they will rip you apart. "Or been swimming?" He asks again at our blank faces.

"Does the sea count?" Ang asks. So I guess we have swum a touch. But only in the sea, at a secluded spot, that you have to have wings for to get to. We haven't been to many lately, since we haven't had the time. The guy nods. "Then yes."

"Ok." The second mucho guy says. He points to the bottom of the pool. "There is a brick each. Jump in, grab it and swim to the other end then get out." Easy enough. Ang and Gaz sit on the side with annoyed faces, at not being able to jump in too. We all know they could do it if they wanted to. Angel doesn't even need to breath. With them are Mac, Dave and Tom. The later two haven't said much, just watched as we went through the tests. The two-mucho men stand on the sides of the pool. I think it's for if we start drowning or something stupid like that.

Stepping onto the edge, I take of the boots. We have to go in full gear, except for shoes. Fang, Ig and Nudge stand to my side, a lane apart for each. So, I haven't ever swum in a pool, but the beach is good enough. Also, I have seen people swim on the T.V. at Anne's house. They dive in first. I clasp my hands over my head, pointed. Taking a normal breath I dive in, heading straight down for the brick. The pool at this end is about six metres deep, so not that bad. Grabbing the brick in my left hand I start kicking for the other end. So, most people would find this hard, because of the weight of the brick. But we are not most people. I don't come up for air as I zoom along to the other end. On my right hand side are the other three, all about equal. The pool is about fifty metres.

So, I don't have to come up for breath, and I would usually worry about humans seeing this, but I got no idea how long they can hold on for. Our lungs are bigger then average, plus we have air pockets throughout our body. So you see my point when we say where fine? Touching the end I stand up. This side must be a metre at the most. "You sure you have never swum before?" Asks Tom. I just give a brief nod.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, to say that I am impressed is a gross understatement." Mac starts. We have gone back to the office from before. The cage has disappeared now. I am sitting on Fangs lap in one chair, the girls squished on another and Ig and Gaz on the last. Not many people are this close, but we are. Plus Total. Nearly forgot about him. He would be in Angel's jacket a touch scared of Mac. Then you have the two guys, Tom and Dave, who have been following us around. They are standing behind Mac. I wonder if this always happens. "You did very well in the tests. The fighting; you where phenomenal. I have not seen fighting that amazing in years. The exam. That was a bit, different. Have you ever been to school?" He asks.

School. I am guessing he means like at Anne's. How long was that for? Four months? I think. Not that I really concentrated. Didn't find it necessary, plus the voice cough-Jeb-cough helped me out. "Err… We did, I don't know. Half a year ago, for four months." I state. I think it was half a year. God knows. Maybe it was less. Or more. Not like I keep track of the date in my non existent calendar.

"So you have only gone to school for four months? Well, that would explain the handwriting and spelling. Who taught you to read?" Mac asks again. Who taught us? Well, Jeb taught Fang and I, and a touch with Nudge. But I taught Nudge, Gaz and Ang. Our writing could be dreadful, but it could be worse.

"My dad." I say through my teeth. I don't like calling him that, but I don't know if I should say his name or not. That could be dangerous. "I taught the others." The three behind the desk scan over us and give a nod. Fang's arms around my waist tighten, but he doesn't say anything. Everyone else is quiet too, as they know I do the talking.

"Ok." Mac continues. "Well, your science knowledge was impressive to say the least. Your math's needs to be improved, as none of you answered it, except Tiffany. You got them all right." I know how she got them all right. She 'felt' the answers. Someone used the pencil or touched the paper, knowing the answer. I look at her, my eyebrow raised. She gives a sigh.

"Sorry Max." She mimes grudgingly. The three behind the desk don't see.

"The chicken you all killed with no question's asked. So well done, except you did come out a bit shaky." Mac says, and Dave continues. His voice sounds utterly impressed and in awe.

"I have to admit that you guys have done fantastic. The course you practically flew across." At that a small laugh goes around the room. Dave ignores us. "You made no hesitations, so well done. Now, the swimming. That was umm… interesting. You did amazing again. But it'd dangerous to hold your breath that long. But otherwise you passed with flying colours. You will be given two days to think about whether you want to take on a role as an agent, or not. You will be sent back to the orphanage." Tom interrupts him.

"Any questions?" He asks. I rack my brain for something I need to know. We get food, accommodation and education, even if we don't really need the last one. In return we go on these mission things and go undercover. Sounds easy enough. Now, the last thing they forgot to mention. Safety.

"Are we safe here? Who knows of this place? And can we leave when we want?" I ask straight out. We need to know all of these, because one mess up and we are stuffed. Mac answers with a confused face.

"These grounds are not known by anyone except for a few people in M16, which is the same thing as this, except for adults. So this place is extremely safe. As for the other one. You can withdraw whenever you want." Mac answers. I turn to Ang waiting for a confirmation. She gives a brief nod and a grin. Looks like Ang wants to stay. Nudge nods, as do Gaz. I look at Ig, knowing he is thinking of an answer. He somehow will know I am looking at him. Scary.

"Ok with me. As long as I get food galore. I am so hunger." Ig answers as his stomach rumbles. Ours join in. I wait for Fang's answer.

"It's a good plan for now." Fang starts, thinking it through thoroughly. "We will get free food, and the younger kids will get some schooling for free. We get beds to sleep in, and I am guessing showers, which would be nice." He stops there and gives a small nod.

"Plus, you guys will be able to make friends." I put in and a few cheers are heard. We are such loners. How sad. I small laugh comes from Angel, probably about my thoughts._ Out of my head, sweety. _"Sure. We'll stay." I say with a nod.

"We will send you back to the orphanage to give you a few days first, then you can decide. This is a life changing thing." Mac says. We aren't going back there. We stay here or head off. Hawaii was sounding nice.

"You send us back to the orphanage and you will never hear of us again. We're staying." Ig says matter of factly. I think where all thinking on the same level, because Angel and Nudge started talking a mile a minute.

"Ok then," Mac agrees after a while. Intense much. "Now, we are going to have to change your details. You can use a different last name." Why would we need to do that? Not like we exist or anything, and Nudge just had to point that out.

"Why do we have to do that?" She starts, straight to the point. "We don't exist in the system. Never have and never will. I wonder if our parents do. Maybe we can search for them or something. Nah. I don't like mine. They're horrible. We can't split up again, that was painful. But if where going different names I think I will go, I don't know. Can we stay with Ride? Tiffany-Krystal is fine with me…"

"Shut up!" Yells Gaz.

"What do you mean you don't exist?" Tom asks in confusion. I can hear the click-click-click of the keyboard as Mac searches the computer. Most likely looking for us I guess. I don't think he will find us though. Tom and Dave look onto the computer as Mac stops. "Your not there."

OoOoOoOoOoO

So there not telling them about the wings or anything! Wow. Training next. Hope you like and please review. I did four pages and i hope you like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck on Rob Thomas, Little wonders for when Max walks out of her room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It's nearly dinnertime. We got shown to Angel and Gaz's rooms first. I told Mac that they have to be in rooms next to each other. He eventually agreed. When we arrived at Angel and Gaz's rooms, they where opposite each other, a scream was heard. This scream though, was one of excitement. How often do us bird kids get rooms to ourselves, with a proper bed. They didn't have showers or toilets though; there is a shared one at the end of each corridor.

The room was big. There is a desk with a computer. Cupboard for clothes. A bed and beanbags. Plus a chest with toys. That excited Ang as Celeste was there. Mac let Total stay in the room with Ang. Gaz's room was the same.

We went to a different building. This scared me a touch. I don't like being away from my family. We went up four floors and to one of the doors. It was my room. I opened the door and gasped. I had a double bed, desk, computer, and a bathroom plus the cupboard for clothes. Walking around the room I felt tears come to my eyes as it all sunk in. The others three had gone see their rooms, Nudge next to me, with the two boys opposite. Ang was in Nudges room, and Gaz in Ig's. I walked out into the corridor and saw other people walking around, greeting people and chatting. The flock caome out and look around too, smiles on their faces, even Fangs. I walk into his arms as the tears fell over.

"We're safe." I whisper into his chest. He pulls me closer, his hand stroking my hair. Most people cry when hurt or scared. If something bad happens then they are all tears. My reaction is different. When hurt or scared I don't feel. I fight. When something bad happens I don't cry. I change the problem. Ang got taken; we got her back. I broke my wrist, scared for my life; I fought for everything I had. But this is different. We aren't fighting for our lives. We are being given one.

"Max!" Screams a little voice as she collides with me. I move out of Fang's hold and grab Angel. A smile as big as the world on her face as I spin her around in a hug. Laughter comes from all of us. This is something that we have never really had. Even in the E house we didn't have it. But here we do. Itex is gone for now. We have safety here. No one can hurt us and we don't have to be on the run.

"Fourteen years and it's finished." Came from Ig as he joins in with us. People are starting to crowd, looking at what the commotion is about, but I couldn't care less. I let go of Ang as she jumps into Fang's arms and I hug Gaz, Nudge and Ig each in turn.

"So we can stay!" Comes Gaz's excited voice. "And not move. Because we're safe." I give a big smile and nod, the words forming a lump in my throat. Nudge doesn't say anything as tears stream down her beautiful face. I go to give her a hug and she smiles up at me. This is what we have been waiting for all our life. Forever. I woof is heard and a small chuckle as I see Total launch himself into Ig's empty arms. He just laughs.

"Is this really happening?" Comes Nudges small voice through a sob. I don't think any of us thought this day would ever come. A day where we don't have to hide and fight every second of our life. A night that we don't have to keep watch, scared that they would take one of us. A minute where we could breath, smile and laugh, because they weren't behind us. Or in front of us. They aren't anywhere now, because they are gone. This is a time were we don't have to wonder where our next meal is coming from, where we are sleeping, or if we will survive to the next year, month, day.

"Yes." Fang answers, a smile still wide on his face. I let go of Nudge and jump into Fang's awaiting arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Where finally free!" We all scream together. The crowd has thickened around us, including some elder people now. All of them look confused as tears spill from our eyes and disbelief colour our faces. No one could guess what we have been through.

"Finally." I say out loud with a laugh of pure happiness. Wrapping my hands around Fangs neck, he puts his around my waist. Our lips crash together and work in sync as the stress of our life is worked out. His tongue plunges into my mouth when I open my lips.

"Ewww!" Gaz and Ig chorus. I am sure Ig can hear this, that's a touch disturbing. "Dinner is soon, can't you wait?" Gaz asks. A laugh goes through the gathered crowd.

"There happy! Let them be." Comes from Nudge as she joins in the laughter. I move my mouth away, resting my forehead on Fangs.

"Baby," Comes Fangs voice, loud and clear for everyone to hear, but directed at me, as if no one else is around. "They are dead. Fourteen years and we have met them, but they are dead now." If anyone wants to know whom he is talking about, he mean's Itex, but also our parents. They, the people who betrayed us.

"We can be normal…" I laugh out at the stupid word. None of us can actually be normal, but we can try our best.

"If we are going to be normal." Comes Nudge's excited voice. There is one thing that gets her over excited. Food. "Can we have dinner now! I haven't eaten since dinner last night, and that was small. Really small, and I am so hungry. I could eat a cow." Nudge rattles on, as I jump down off Fang. We keep one arm around each other's waist and I grab Gaz's hand as Nudge and Angel skip along side us, Ig next to Fang.

"How about a snail," Gaz says, mimicking a French accent. I giggle at Nudge's disgusted face. You don't see that often these days. Not with what we have eaten. We push through the crowd of people, following Angel to the destination. Removing my arm from around Fang for a second I wipe the tear trails from my face. It is overly weird having clean clothes. We got given light blue tops instead of orange. Gaz and Ang got red, because they can't train till they're ten. Each top has a baby, sitting on top of the world with a gun in hand in the centre.

"Snails are yucky. They are so gooey, but some vegies would be nice. Chocolate, I haven't had that in ages…" Nudge says as I tune her out. No one stops her for you can't if you are this happy. Now, the tops. Orange is for visitors, and you can't talk to them unless Mac says so. Red is for under tens. Light blue for training. I will explain that soon. Grey is for when you pass training. Navy is for when you go well on one mission and black for more then one. Black is better then Navy. Then you have white, which is for retired CHERUB's.

We didn't go by lift as many people would have, but by stairs. I honestly can't stand the lift. Way to crowded, and I think I would freak. Going down the four floors were easy and Nudge's babbling was addictive. Everyone put in every once in a while, not stopping the Nudge channel once. It felt like home.

"That smells so good!" Total says. No one else is around us at the moment, so we got no looks. I lift my nose slightly and drag in a breath. The smell of food intoxicates me as my stomach rumbles. I can smell meat and bread, vegies and cheese. Stuff we haven't had in ages.

"Yummy!" Screams Angel, as she runs out with Gaz, Nudge and Total on her tail. Before the doors slam shut I step out with Fang and Ig, following the little kids. Not everyone is down here yet, which I am slightly thankful for, but a pile still are. I walk up to the line of hot food, a tray with a plate in hand. I reach for everything I can. Bread, vegies, burgers, pizza, fruit and spaghetti. Well, when I got to the spaghetti I got a very big disapproving look from the lady. The other three were standing there arguing with her.

"That is way to much!" She exclaimed, eyeing the three of our trays. They where nearly overflowing. I walk up to her, and give her my nearly full plate, waiting for it to be filled. "No. You won't eat all that. Look how thin you all are!" Wow. Ok, no one tells me what to do. I am happy; lets leave it that way.

"Oh yes we will." I start off. "We have incredibly high metabolisms and haven't eaten all day." Angel jumps in front of me, and looks directly in the ladies eyes. I should probably stop her but my stomach is killing me. The ladies eyes cloud over and she looks confused, but starts putting food on our plate. I thank her and head off to an empty table.

"So good!" grumbles Nudge around something that looks like chicken. Before she realises I grab a bit, stuffing it in my mouth. A sauce drips onto my tongue as I chew, savouring the taste. "That was mine!" Cries Nudge. I hand her one of my burgers and she smiles. No one talks as we woof down the food in about ten minutes. A burp comes from under the table as Total apparently finish's his meal. How he can eat so little is amazing. I am still starving. My stomach rumbles in agreement.

"How your bird stomachs can still be hungry, I got no idea. I am stuffed." Total comments as we all get up again and pile the food on, again. The lady doesn't comment this time as we come back for seconds. Food is food, and I shall stuff myself with it if given the chance. To long I have gone without food. I sit back down at the table, biting into some lamb.

Six feet are heard and we all whip our heads around as they stop at this table. Standing there, staring at us are the four people from the dojo, and two people who look like twins. "Can we sit here?" Asks Kerry with a smile. After being defeated I usually hate the person. But of course, when I am defeated it means I am about to die. So I hate the person with my whole being.

"Sure!" Cheers Nudge and Angel. I guess we should be nice to people, but I do feel a little, what's the word, scared. We have just escaped and have been given a home. So, how do u trust? How do you know when you have said enough? How do you know what to do? I keep thinking, leaving my face blank. The younger three might be fine, Nudge a bit more nervous then the others, but us older avian's can't block out fourteen years of memories.

I see Angel cringe as a few memories flash before my eyes. _Sorry baby. _I tell her. She never means it, but a power is a power.

_It's ok._ Her reply is firm. I love my flock. They can hold strong at all times. "Is everyone here orphans?" She asks. I guess everyone here would be.

"Yes." Answers one of the twins. "I am Conner, and this is my brother Callum Reilly." Introduces Conner. Callum gives a brief hello before continuing eating. I scarf down half of the food on my plate before realising that Conner is still looking at us. Maybe he is waiting for an introduction.

"I'm Maximum, but call me Max. Umm, last name Ride." I start for my introduction. We all got to choose different names, or keep our original. For example, Fang kept Nick. I point them all out. "This is Nick, Ariel, Jeff, Tiffany and Xavier." Ig despises the name his parents when to, and I wasn't allowing Gazzy to call himself Zephyr.

"Ok, where you from?" Asks Kerry. Where are we from? I'm not totally sure at the moment. I thought we all came from America, but that doesn't seem the case. We were born all over the place, our parents all being paid to move to America once we where born. I am from America, but Angel and Gaz might be Australian. Nudge has a chance of being African, Fang British, as we found his parents at the last Itex here. Ig could be German.

"Umm…" I mumble, trying to think about this. Do we say America? Or England? Or somewhere else. I guess there would be no way of explaining how we got to England if we come from America. "England." I answer. I swallow my last mouthful and look down at my tray. Empty again. Damn. Nudge stands up with an empty tray. "Honey." I start off. I am not sweet-talking her; this is how I talk to my flock. "Can you grab me some cake?" She gives a nod before walking off.

"So you're doing training tomorrow?" Asks Bruce, a smirk on his face. I give a brief nod and a confused look. "Hardest thing you will ever do."

"Do you know any languages?" Pipes in Kyle. Languages? Err… I don't think so. English obviously, but otherwise. No. Not like we where one of those mega kids at the school, who where brainiacs from the age of one.

"Only English," Ig answers, staring at Angel with sightless eyes. I can only really guess what is happening, but sometimes Angel shows Ig what everyone looks like, and the place. Images are pushed into his mind, and he gets a real look. "Wow." Whispers Ig with astonishment. Only the flock heard him.

"You know it's for one hundred days the training course right?" Kerry asks. This would be the one thing I hate about it. I can't see my babies for one hundred days. At least I can still talk to them, through Angel.

"Yeah, why?" Nudge asks returning with a full tray of desserts. One hundred days. Doesn't seem so bad. As long as we eat at least once a day and maybe a touch of water we should be fine. I grab a large slice of cake.

"Well, it's so hard. Just warning you." Callum says once he finished his bite. He looks at the tray of food. "How do you guys eat so much? I saw you eat a whole tray of food. I couldn't even eat that much." He exclaims. How do we explain this? We are avian Americans and have such high metabolisms that we are rarely full.

"High metabolism." Fang says, ending the discussion. We can't have many more questions asked, because god knows what the answers might be. I see Angel stiffly a yawn. Bed time for the flock members.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Didn't really know how to end it, but there you go. I had tears in my eyes as i wrote the beginning. Training is coming, but not before something happens. Tell me what you think! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

_The memories flooded my dreams. The needles and toxicants. White coats and parents. Scalpel, gun, death. Everything whizzing by at once. Subconsciously I knew that tears where streaming down my face, but I couldn't wake up. A cut turned to blood leaking everywhere. Death. __Cages. Doctors. Needles. Monsters. Wings. Fighting. Hospitals. Explosions. Crying. Blood. Hurt. Betrayal. Death._

'_We are here to exterminate you.' Guns. Defeat. Triumph. Separation. 'They are dead'. No escapes. Heart aches. Missing flock members. Broken bones. _

'_An eraser and hot wires too this time'. Tests. Running, jumping, fighting, hurting, dieing. Claws and teeth. Betrayal. Desperation. Bells. Alarms. Training compound. Fly boys. Omega. Ari. Jeb. Mum. Ella. Disappearance._

'_We will get you.'_

I jolted up in bed, a scream coming from my mouth. Sweat coats my forehead and the tears won't stop. Quickly I look to my side, needing to know I wasn't alone. Sitting up with me, arms around my shoulders is Fang. "Max!" I hear Nudge scream out in the corridor. A second later the door bursts open, Nudge and Ig running in. Nudge throughs herself at me.

"Where was that coming from?" Someone asks from out in the corridor. A few people ask questions, but some direct. Nudge moves next to Ig as he sits down. I snuggle into Fang's chest, the sobs still coming.

"What happened?" Asks Mac as he run's into the room. He takes in our state and shuts the door behind him. None of us answer him, but I look up at Fang.

"Where are my babies?" I whisper with a sob. Mac will have no idea who I am talking about, but the rest of the flock will. Ig is my brother, Nudge my best friend and sister, but Angel and Gazzy are my babies. I raised them from birth and I can't see them here. Where are they?

"They're sleeping Max." Fang coos. I breathe a sigh of relief at the honesty in his voice, relaxing slightly. I look at the clock and see it says four. For all you out there, this would be early, but for me I have had plenty of sleep. What, with one shift of watch during the night I usually get a few hours less. Wiping my tears away I turn to Mac.

"Sorry about that." I apologize in a normal voice. Shock colours his face at this. Most people can't pull that off, but with fourteen years of practise, I am practically perfect. Fang is better though. Mr no emotion. "Nightmare." I say again. This would be a normal nightmare. The bad ones are the ones that come true.

"Umm… ok. You guys should get some extra sleep." Mac starts, staring at us all. I don't think any of us could sleep anymore. Not after that. "Max, do you want me to set up some therapy sessions for after training, if you pass?" If I pass? I have never failed anything in my life, and don't plan to start here. Plus, therapy sessions? What are they?

"Therapy sessions?" Ig asks, confused. None of us know what they are and it's not like we should. We have lived in cages half our lives!

"It's where you talk to people about what's worrying you." Mac answers. That makes me laugh. 'I am worried about dieing and having nightmares about my cruel past, plus about my flock members being captured and getting hurt.' That would be an interesting conversation.

"No thanks." I answer politely. I know! Shocker. I hear my stomach rumble, and Nudges join in chorus. "Breakfast any one?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Our goodbye's to the younger members of the flock where tearful. They had both snuck out at four thirty, once they confirmed that we where awake. We also went for a last minute fly, which was pure bliss. A few other people where there, saying good luck. I think it was older siblings, or younger.

We would be about to walk in now. The place looks horrible, but the grey colours takes away my thoughts of the school. There is a fence around the place; apparently it is to keep people out, not in. As we enter the place, with four other people; two ten year olds, an eleven then a twelve year old, I felt at home. This place seemed better, because I am not out of place. There are beds that have been used before and a dirty floor. At the back is what looks to be the bathroom. The place is grotty and disgusting, but it is what I am used to. Better then what I am used to. We all line up next to each bed and look ahead. A large man is standing there with a white top that looks like it might bust at any minute. Two also large men flank his side.

"Morning pumpkins." Starts the man. His voice is serious and sounds like he has a permanent smirk. How fun. "I am Mr Large, and these men here are Mr Pike and Mr Greaves. Looks like we all got here on time. The next hundred days will go as followed. Get up, four hours of schooling, training, which includes karate. We will have a break to learn about the great world of weapons and surveillance devices."

To say that this sounded fun is a lie. The amount of weapons and surveillance devices I know is ridiculous. I have had to learn about cameras and listening devices, because you can never be too careful at the school. Then you have the spy ware. Nudge taught me about that when she was hacking into some computers. Her incessant chatter can be useful sometimes. Through listening to it I learnt the art of hacking and all about spy ware.

"Your schooling shall be science, maths, a language and English for the kidly winks here who can't write." Large announces. I am guessing he means us. "Any questions?" The other four people stand quiet, but this is my flock, and we don't do as told. Nudge's hand flies up and an annoyed look cross's Large's face. I suppress a giggle. "Is it Tiffany? Or Krystal? What?" He asks. Nudge doesn't answer for a second. I think she might have forgotten her name.

"_Nudge, Tiffany is your name._" Ig hisses to quiet for the humans. I bite my lip to stop the laugh at Nudge's shocked face.

"Woops," Nudge starts. "I'm just not used to the name Tiffany. It's an awesome name though. Oh! My question. Umm… What language are we doing? Because I have never tried to learn a language before. Well we got one between my family but that is about it. Can we learn French?" Large's face is confused as he tries to listen to Nudge's mile a minute talk. I have only known the flock being able to actually pick everything up. I ask the question again for Nudge's sake.

"Well we will find that out soon pumpkin." Comes Larges voice. "Your partner for the next one hundred days is next to you. One with two. Three with four and so on. Classes start next week. This week you are with me." An evil smile came to his lips as he said this. Personally I wasn't scared at all. Out of the side of my eye I could see the rest of the flock where fine, but the other four people looked shaken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

To explain this week would be different. Large got overly annoyed that the four of us weren't huffing and puffing by half way through the day, while the other four people looked on in awe. It was easy.

We would finish first by a mile, doing everything perfectly. We weren't scared of the risks and our cuts healed by the end of the day. Fighting was evenly matched, even for Nudge and Ig. Nudge has grown in the last half-year, a growth spurt or something. Her chatter didn't cease, but around Large it became a breath in the wind. Large would watch us fight sometimes, as would the other two trainers. Our fighting was fast, accurate and our punches deadly. But a kick to the chest from Fang only winded me.

Our food was a problem. While the others where grossed out by some of it, we gulped it down and anything else we could get our hands on. When asked about our eating by one of the trainers, we told him about our high metabolism. A touch more food was added, but not enough. Never enough.

Personally I found the first we easy as, and I think this scared Large. He just hasn't realised that we don't tire easy.

It took him about a week to realise something was different with Nudge's attire. See, Jeb had done one last deed before his death. Gloves. Her being sensitive to emotions was not a good thing when one touch could bring her to tears. So he made gloves that fit like skin. They where thin, let your skin breath, and just acted like an extra layer of skin that could get dirty and disgusting. It was made for our lifestyle.

When Large asked about it we had no idea what to tell him. We can't really say where experiments from a place called Itex and have powers. Tiffany, who's real name is Nudge, has the power of 'feel'. We had these gloves made by my father, who was a scientist from there, so that she doesn't collapse. So instead of that we did the one thing we could think of. Change his thoughts. Thank's Angel.

Now, sleeping. We went to be late, not overly tired, but enough to fall asleep. But the think that annoyed Large even more. We where up and talking before he got up. Once he tried to spray us with a fire hydrant. We all where sitting on the same bed, four days into the week. Large tried to creep into the room, but with our hearing humans creeping is impossible. But we ignored him and kept up our silent whispers. I heard him stop in front of the bed, which would be mine. A sound of something squirting our way came and just before it hit us, the four of us flipped off the bed. To say he was shocked is an understatement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Today would be the eighth day so far. I have dearly missed Angel and Gaz, but we keep up regular 'contact'. One person has dropped out already, a ten-year-old girl. A boy named Jake is now partnerless. Oh well.

At the moment I would be sitting up in my bed, Fang's arms around me, facing Nudge and Ig. Nudge wanted to start watch the last half year, so we let her. This got us a touch more sleep, or someone missed out each night. Worked perfectly, but now we all don't sleep much.

"Pumpkins!" Screams Large. Small groans come from the other three people. "You're up already kiddies. Class time!" He shouts in one of the kid's ears. The girl bolts up right and the other kids do the same. They scramble out of their beds and stuff on their boots. The flock stand to attention at the start of there beds. This is like being back at the school, except nicer. I feel a smile grace my lips. Large walks up to me and sticks his face inches from mine. "Why you so happy bird brain?" He asks, trying to be threatening. I bit back the laughter that wanted to explode. My face stays blank.

"Good sleep." I answer with no emotion in my voice. I look at him with hard eyes, blank face and strong posture. Just like the way I looked at the scientists. Once one pretty much pissed his pants.

"Then why would you be awake if you slept well? It's seven. Don't normal teenagers sleep till midday?" He asked sarcastically. I said I was normal when? Never is a great answer for that. Nudge thankfully had not started her banter as she usually does at this time in the morning.

"Never said I was normal did I?" I respond in the same blank voice. To tell you the truth I sound sort of like a robot when I do this. Large ignores me and moves out a bit, so he can talk to everyone. More like talk at.

"Kiddies, I have a treat for you today." He starts in a happy voice. "We are starting lessons! Now get a move on!" He screams the last bit and we all rush off to breakfast. Breakfast is the usual, packet cereal and a juice box. I woof it down in a second and get given another by one of the trainers. Mac's orders, after he saw us eat.

Finishing up we all go to a small room in the back. In there are eight desks in two rows. I sit in the back with the rest of the flock. Jake, Amanda who is eleven year old and Matt is the twelve-year-old sit at the front. A young woman walks in, about twenty-five years old, and dressed in a white t-shirt. Her hair is a soft caramel and her eyes a striking green. Even though she looks kind I feel myself stiffen. An image flashes through my mind as I see her running through the halls the opposite way we are. A white coat.

"Hello kids, my name is Sarah. I shall be your science teacher for the next one hundred days." Sarah starts off. She sets the paper on the desk before turning around again. "You might not recognize me, for I just got this job when the business Itex shut down." Small murmur's come from the three in front, but the flock just stiffen even more, our thoughts confirmed. Her eyes fall on the back row, us. Me. I hear a small gasp comes from her lips as she takes us in.

How are you meant to react when your past comes back to haunt you? If you thought you where safe, but might be wrong? The one thing the four of us did was glare. Yes, Ig too. The place was bright, and the limited sight, plus Nudge's description served its purpose. And to say she was scared is a down right lie. She was about to shit herself. At Itex we, the flock, my family, where, are famous. No one has been able to keep us, and we fight anything and everything. They had to use a tranquilliser gun once, and that hardly lasted.

The scraping of the door echoes through the room, and we snap out of our trance, glancing at Large. "Is something the problem?" He asks Sarah. Sarah walks up to him and asks him for a request, not stating why.

"I need to talk to these four." She states, pointing at us. She is overly smart, not using names, thank god. Her whisper was also not light enough to stop us from hearing. Large gives a nod. "Come." She signals, waving to us. We stand up and walk out with her. A quick look around the empty office she led us to, shows one camera. I walk up to it, jumping the two metres easily and pulling the cord out. The red button goes out.

"What do you want?" Fang asks, getting straight to the point. What does she want? To kill us? Take us back to an underground organization? Share us with the word? Hurt us-

"Nothing." Comes her reply. I feel shock coat my body at her words. Can that be true? I walk up to Fangs side and interlock my fingers with his. Sarah just smiles a sweet smile. "I came here to teach. I was at Itex for a year at most. And before you ask, yes, I did learn all about you. I just need to know what you have told CHERUB." She questions. A year. Maybe she isn't so bad, but maybe the moon is made from cream cheese.

"Nothing." Comes Nudge. "I am Tiffany, this is Jeff, Max and Nick and the other two are Ariel and Xavier." She points to us as she says our names, not babbling for one bit. Such a good girl. "Our parents are dead as far as we know and we come from England. They know nothing else, except for our high metabolisms." I give Nudge a smile at her words. Smart girl.

"Ok." Sarah nods. "Then I have never really met you I guess. I am pleased to finally meet the people who brought down Itex."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey all. Hope you liked it. So i don't leave cliffy's often, and i don't count this one as one. Questions then ask. Otherwise Review. Oh! I think i got over ten thousand words. Be proud of me. XD


	7. Chapter 7

After our talk we all had filed back into the room, Sarah picking up from the start. She didn't know any more then we did, so she didn't ask us questions. But when talking she knew the right things to leave out, and what to say when one of us freaked. Maybe she is different.

Maths is next. Maths. The only reason I did so badly in the math's part of the exam was because I didn't understand some of the words. So that would have been why I was so surprised, that when she asked the question out loud I knew the answer straight away. Each question she asked, I could answer. Setting everyone up with sheets of paper the teacher sat down. I tried my best to read through them, and asking questions when I didn't understand a question or word. I was done in five minutes. A second sheet and I was done again in five minutes. The other three followed along.

"Hmmm…" He mumbled, walking up to us in the back row again. He took our sheets, looked over them and then at us. "What if…" He started fading out to his thoughts. His name is Jeremy he said. Blonde hair and blue eyes, about thirty. "Answer these." He told the four of us. We gave a nod. "Fifty three times twenty two."

A second later I shouted out the answer. "One thousand, one hundred and sixteen." An impressed look comes onto his face.

"Sixty three point seven times fourteen take away fifty two point three." It took me a second but I knew it. Nudge beat me to the answer.

"Eight hundred and thirty nine point five." Nudge blurts out. I look at her, and smile wide. Looks like we just found out we have another power.

Maths was spent with Jeremy asking questions and the flock trying to beat each other in answering. The questions would be asked a second before the answer given. It was awesome. Large say's that since we don't need to learn anymore Math's or Science he can have his fun with us. In other words, a bit more running around.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now would be Languages. I got Russian with Nudge. Ig and Fang are going to learn Chinese. I don't know about you, but why can't everyone speak just one language. That would just make the world a touch easier to understand. A blonde haired beauty walks through the door to this room. Only two people learn each language, and it doesn't go by the Latin alphabet, or something like that. God knows what they meant.

"My name is Tanya and I expect you to listen to me." Tanya starts. She might be beautiful, but by god she has an awful temper. She started going on and on and on about what we where going to learn. She sounded so much like Nudge, and I think even Nudge got annoyed. Amazing.

"Now, what do u think как - Вы сегодня means?" Tanya asked. Now, I would usually be thinking, what the hell. But I didn't. I understood her. Every single word she said made sense.

"How are you today." I replied. She had an astonished face on and she went on from there. In the end we went through the whole lesson talking Russian. We could talk and read it, but would need help to perfect our writing. Trust me when I say I was shocked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I thought you said you have never learnt any languages!" Screamed Large at the four of us. The other three where standing around watching as he yelled at us. Us being Nudge, Ig, Fang and I. They had the same thing. They could speak Chinese fluently, and read it. We could write said languages too, but our writing was wobbly.

At the moment it would be at night, after the last lesson of English at after training. Dinner hasn't happened yet.

"And?" Fang asked, confused. To be surprised for us is hard. Sure, we have new powers, but we where expecting them. Jeb said that we had more to come. That made me overly happy. I want to be more then fast.

"What languages do you know?" Large shouted again, furious. Languages we know. Well, English is the first. But now Russian and Chinese. Maybe where bi-lingual. That would be awesome.

"English." Nudge starts, knowing not to chatter too much. "And now Russian and Chinese. How cool is that!" She screams the end bit in excitement. "Maybe if we talked to people in France or Germany we would have been able to pick it up too. So cool. Can we go to Italy? I want to learn Italian. Spanish! Oh the guys. That would be amazing." Or maybe she didn't know. Large makes to swipe at Nudge but she steps back a second before hand. Large lunges and Nudge dodges again. This happens a few more time before Nudge sprints to the other side of the room. I give out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at birdie?" Large screams. That just makes me laugh even more. Fang and Ig join in, not able to keep the later at bay. "That's it! You are staying outside for tonight! Come on." I walk out with the other three of the flock and out to the starry night. "If you survive tonight I will let you back in." At that the door is slammed shut. The first thing I can think of doing is something I have not done at all in the last two days. I jump on Fang, arms around his neck and lips on his. He responds immediately his arms around my waist, his tongue in mine.

"I'm getting food with Nudge and wood. And when the love birds are finished they can find a place to sleep." Ig mutters walking off. Fang pushes me against a wall as I feel us going invisible. Fang improved, and now can make the people he is touching go invisible.

Moving my lips away I rest my forehead against his, looking into his black eyes. His gorgeous black eyes. "I love you," I whisper against his lips before pecking them.

"Not as much as I love you." Fang whispers, backing away, but holding my waist. Time to look for a place to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Most people would find what we just did hard. But really, all you need is a none muddy bit of ground. Grass is preferable, and that is just what we found. At the side, near a pile of trees, are a few meters of grass. We set up camp there. Ig lit a fire, while Fang, Nudge and I killed, skinned and gutted four rabbits. One each. This had become a habit when on the run, as civilization seemed to disappear, and so did proper food. So in the end we got used to the smell of blood, and even Nudge helped. We had to remind her that she has gloves on though.

"You guys done?" Ig asks, poking the fire. A roar comes from it. Looking down I throw the fur and guts into the fire. I keep wondering if Large and the other two trainers are watching, because there are video cameras everywhere.

"Yep!" I reply, picking up some shredded meat. We had washed a metal strip to use as something to cook the meat on. Nudge found it while looking for food. Water was supplied from a tap. Reaching my hand out I drop the pieces of meat on the metal strip. Let's call it a plate for now, cause that's what it looks like. Dropping another bit my hand brushes the flames. They grow by half the size.

"Did you just see that?" Comes Nudge's shocked voice. I give a nod, as do the rest. Ig can see because the fire is so bright. Brilliant.

"Cut the cameras." Fang says. A minute later and all cameras that are around the area are out of order. There where four, two which we had to jump for. Kneeling next to the fire I cautiously stick my hand out. The white coats had fun experimenting with fire, and it has haunted me sometimes.

But this time as my hands skim the flames I don't get burnt. I turn my palm over, to face me, still in the fire. Pulling it out a flame stays in my hand. The colour is an orangey red, and seems to be coming out of my palm, near the center. I focus on the heat, trying to make it grow. The orange turns to a blue. My mind goes through all different situations. On the limited amount of TV I have seen, the flames go into a ball. A fireball, which would be awesome to do. My other hand goes above my first, and sparks to life with another flame. Slowly I move my hands around in a circular motion. Stopping I pull away to reveal a fireball. Flicking my fingers it flies upwards. "I got a new power." I say to the stunned audience.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Next chapter is going to be up in half a second. Please review. This chapter and the next are meant to be joined but 5000 words, and 6 pages where just a touch to much. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Last night we did what we usually did when camping, minus two members. But we did contact Angel and Gazzy, telling them about the maths, languages and finally my power. They said that the same had happened with the maths and languages, and ten minutes later we're told that they could control fire, but it hurt like hell.

We ate our rabbit, and for the first time in over a week felt full to the brim. I got to put the fire out, a smile as big as my face lighting the place up. We also decided that since Large and the other trainer's can't creep on us that we didn't need to take watch. This came in useful as I fell asleep straight away, Fang's arms around me, mine around him, and my head on his chest. Of course we where in a tree.

The bright morning sun woke me up nice and early. That would have to be the best sleep I have gotten in a while. "Hello beautiful." Comes from below me. I look down to see Fang's smiling face. Another voice interrupts us.

"Morning!" Nudge sang out to the world. She sounds awfully happy. A branch above me her face peers down at us. "My gosh, you guys are so cute. I wonder if I will ever get a boyfriend. Or are we to weird? Oh well. I am really hungry. What's for breakfast? I saw a nest up a few branches higher; want me to get eggs? Maybe a bird. But that would be horrible. I can understand eggs, because they're not alive yet, but I can't eat my own kind…" Ig's hand whacks down on Nudge's mouth. He gives a small smile in our direction.

"I will do eggs. Max, light a fire and Nudge look through the bins. They might have some cereal there." Ig instructs walking across the branches without tripping. His smile gets larger as he nears the nest. How did he know it was over there?

"Ig, how's the sight?" I ask gingerly. I don't want to upset him. He turns around with about seven eggs balanced in his hands and beams at me. That must be a good thing. What he does next surprises me though. He gives me an up and down. He does the same for Fang and Nudge, like he can see perfectly. Maybe he can.

"Amazing." He cheers. He jumps down from the tree. I do the same, falling about ten meters and landing perfectly. Fang sets up the branches for a fire. "I can see everything perfectly." He puts down the eggs and slowly looks around. Nudge walks off to the bins, not to far away.

"Baby," Fang calls to me. I turn around walking up to him. I peck him on the lips and sit beside him. Pointing a finger at the fire I try to get fire to come out. A stream flows out, but hits just to the side, on a patch of dirt. Lucky us. "Aim's a bit of." Fang laughs, as does Ig. I put my hand above the wood and it lights on fire.

Nudge came back just as the eggs where done. It her hands were eight mini cereal packs, all still bound together. She also had a packet of bread and a few juices. That went down very well as we dug into it all. Throwing everything away and making it look like it did before, we all climbed back into the tree. It just felt natural.

We stayed there four about an hour before anyone came to get us. In that hour I had got to shake out my wings, much to my pleasure, and Fang's. My top had to come off, because it couldn't have slits. Each of us did this, giving it a small flap and pulling them back into our body. But after that we just chattered. Well Nudge did. Ig was looking at everything in wonder and Fang and I where lying together relaxing. Everyone in a while we would comment on what Nudge was talking about, setting her on a new track. The only time she was quiet was when she was nibbling on the food. Nothing was left by the end and our stomachs where nice and full again.

"I don't know if they lasted." Comes someone's voice. Sounded like Mac, but what would he be doing here. "But they didn't come back to there rooms. Spread out and search for them." A pile of foot steps where heard. Nudge by this point had stopped her speech about Large.

"Max!" Screamed a little voice I have missed way too much. Angel.

"Max!" Screamed another voice I so wanted to hear. Gazzy. A smile spreads across my face, but I don't move. Angel will find us in a second, but I still better call out to them so it isn't too suspicious.

"Ariel! Xavier!" I scream. Looking down I see two little bird kids staring at me with as big a smile as I have. Before I can say a word they effortlessly climb up half the tree to us. "I missed you so much." I say standing up and jumping to the branch there on. I engulf each in a hug. How do I live without them? Two months is way too much. Yeah, that's right. Two months. We are nearly finished with this. But for us nightly 'punishment' is regular. Large finds what ever he can to send us out here, and when he can't find anything, he still does.

His reasons can be anything from speaking back, getting ahead of everyone else or even not listening. During weapons Ig dismantled a bomb in about ten seconds. Surveillance I picked out each and every camera and hearing device. Computer spy ware, Nudge was into the computer hacking it within a minute. During weapons also, Fang had bulls' eye for every target with every gun. He hates us.

"Ariel? Xavier?" A voice calls. Sounds like Dave. Jumping back over to Fang, I lay against his chest, his arms pull me tighter. Angel and Gaz sit on a branch above us, and congratulate Ig on his sight.

"Have we lost them too?" Another voice calls. Tom. Why are they here? I look at Ang, but she just shrugs. So no one actually knows we sleep in the tree. It's not like we would show them. Instead when we hear footsteps approaching we jump down before they see us. Just this time we weren't concentrating. I decide to be nice and let them relax.

"Yo!" I shout out. A small laugh goes around the flock at the choice of word, and shocked faces looking every way except the right. "Look up!" I scream at them. A pile of footsteps are heard before everyone appears below us. Everyone would be Mac, Dave, Tom, Large and Sarah. I give her a glare, but she shakes her head.

"Sarah says she didn't say anything and that she was just dragged into helping find us." Angel whispers. I nod to Sarah. We have talked to Sarah a bit, and got to know her. She knows about our powers that have been recorded before the corruption of Itex, but I also had to tell her about the fire. She said we're adapting and mutating on our own, and that she will help us. She is like another mother now. The only reason she was at Itex was because of her father wanting her to go there, and still then she couldn't do the experiments. She tried to get out of them and help us. She has taught us more about ourselves and when she can she gives us extra food. The other two people and the trainers have no idea. The eleven year old had to drop out because she broke her leg.

"Guys." Sarah shouts to us, but not to loud. Ig hates loud noises. As much as his eye sight might be improving, his hearing is still just as good, if not better. "Can you come down?" I give her a nod and motion with my hands for her to back away. She does and gets everyone else to as well.

"Err…" I start to the flock. "Try to act normal, and don't jump straight down. At this height most people could break their legs." I commented as I stood up easily on the branch.

"Most people Max?" Ig asks sarcastically. "Everyone except the weirdo's." I give him a glare, which was finally not wasted. He flinched slightly. "Wow, now I know how everyone felt." I flick him of as the rest of the flock laugh.

"Time to go down." I say, leaping to another branch. Looking down I see no one below us, meaning no one can see. Taking the risk I jump down to a branch about six meters below. Four more meters to go. Awkwardly I climb down the rest. When I get down the faces of five people look at me. A small oomph comes from Gaz as he falls the last bit of the two-meter climb. Climbing downwards isn't our thing and it is really weird. Jumping is easier. The rest pile around me, Fang's arm around my waist.

"Max, Nick, Jeff and Tiffany. Thank you for joining us. I need to talk to you, as well as Ariel and Xavier." Mac starts. He gestures us to follow him. "Now, we have picked you, even though you haven't finished this course, because of the amount of training you seem to already have done. None of you have yet stated when you learnt this. How is it possible to know every language spoken to you?" At this point we have arrived at a conference type place. There are enough chairs for everyone around a table.

I answer the question. "You don't need to know that. You might find out if ever we are in danger," I answer neutrally. They don't seem shocked by my answer. I look at Angel. _Angel, baby, did you say the same thing?_ She flashes me a smile and nods. _Good girl._ I turn back to people staring at us. At the conference table we are divided in half. The flock on one side, and the rest on the other. How nice.

"That's what Ariel and Xavier both said." Dave starts up. That's my babies! I look at the flock, checking there ok. Angel seems to be on the verge of breaking down. Not a good sign. She straightens up before anyone else notices. "Now. You have been pulled out of training for we need you on a mission." Large buts in, face red.

"What!" He screams. His glares do nothing to me. This training has been like a holiday. "You can't do that! They have been slacking around the whole time." I give a dry laugh at that. We don't slack around.

"I do believe we have done everything you wanted." Fang puts in, his voice showing no emotion as well. Until we know what is happening, they know nothing. "If not faster then everyone else. We just happen to know about weaponry and surveillance already."

"How come you never sweat? Or get tired?" Large asks sarcastically.

"You don't need to know that." Gaz answers. Everyone looks at him shocked. Mac continues.

"We need you to go undercover and get information about a man called Eno Sanchez. He is a scientist." At this Mac pauses for a second as we all freeze up. I have a feeling I know where this is going. The name rings a horrible bell. Tom continues.

"The reason Sarah is here is because she used to work with the man and he is actually her cousin. Am I correct?" Tom asks, looking at Sarah. She gives a distraught nod before looking at us. She mouths an, 'I'm sorry'' before looking away. Did she dob us in? She better have not. This is the only safe place we have had in a long time. A cough interrupts my thoughts. "He worked for a company named Itex." I can feel Fang shaking beside me in rage and a small sob come from Angel.

"_Guys, calm down._" I hiss out. Fang calms down and Angel wipes away her tears. But she still looks sad. My poor baby. Acting is all a part of life. A fake smile or laugh. Fake schools and families. Faking being normal. Faking your age. Faking your life. "Keep going." I instruct in an ice-cold voice. Another part of acting. Acting out a different emotion to what your actually feeling.

"Sarah, would you like to explain what you did at Itex?" Mac requests. Sarah had told us this already. Trying to earn our trust she told us why she was there, and what she did. I could only smile at her, for no words described what she did. She saved them.

"Obviously I was a scientist there," She starts off, and it looked like she was editing bits. Thank god for that, or we would be done for. "They where a company that did illegal practices." At this she hesitated. I could tell she didn't know what to say, because we already knew everything and more, while everyone else might be in the blue. I could see the tears well up in her eyes as Angel winced. But Angel didn't cry or anything. We have seen worse. "I tried to save some of them. Look after them. But most where dead within the first few days. Only some survived and even then the tests where… inhumane. Disgusting and painful." She gave a quick glance at us before the tears started falling. A confused look was on everyone faces except the flock. We still had on our blank, hard faces, while through our eyes, if you looked close enough, you could see pain.

"What where they?" Tom whispers, confused as the other three. A small sob comes from my side. I look over at Angel's distraught face, tears falling down. What are you meant to say to your baby when you can't even say anything to yourself? The place you thought was safe, but now you're unsure. The world you saved now in trouble again. So many deaths. Wasn't that enough?

"Children." Sarah sobs out. Mac waves his hand, needing an explanation. Apparently they don't know everything about this place. Maybe only rumours. "Hybrids." I pull the crying Angel onto my lap and her tears stain my already dirty shirt.

"Maybe the younger children should leave." Tom suggests, looking at Angel and Gaz. They aren't going out of my sight from now on. If Itex is back, up and running, then they stay with me. "We only needed them to help find their siblings." So that's why they where there.

"No." Fang says, giving my hand a squeeze. A disapproving look comes from Mac, maybe because Fang spoke back. "They stay with us from now on." That seems to startle them. Only Sarah knows why they stay with us, and we got a smile from her.

"How did Itex start up again? What are they doing now?" I ask, fear laced in my voice. Mac continues on this.

"Well, I thought those where just rumours, the hybrid's and children. Itex has launched an undercover operation to start up again. Drugs are one part of it, and it has been said that experimentation is the other, but the government haven't been able to get proof. We need you to go undercover and get information from him and his children." At that I just burst. Grabbing Angel, I stand up and pull her behind me. We need to get out of here.

"We have to go." I state, backing away. The rest of the flock are around me in a second. "It isn't safe."

"Maximum." Sarah starts, using my full name. I swivel my head around to her. "Your safe here. You are our only hope." A small sob comes from her as she collapses in her seat. "I met your brother. I met your father and mother."

"No!" I scream out as the tears fall down my face. That is the one sensitive topic I have. My family. "He was only nine." My knees buckle under me, but Fang lifts me into his arms.

"I tried to help." Sarah starts again. "I promise. But please. You need to stop it."

"They will recognize us." Ig states. That is a brilliant point. I try to go through my mind and find a man by that name. How do I know that name? That name. Mum. Some of her papers had that name. That might be why she went into hiding, or if she is dead. But that can't be all. "Jeb said he ran Itex with Marian Janssen" Ah… that would be how.

"Wrong." States Sarah. How is Ig wrong? Want to say confusing much? "Eno never say you guys, as far as I know. Also, all the files where destroyed in the explosion. Please, sit and let's talk." I cock an eyebrow at Fang and he gives the slightest of nods, putting me back on my feet. I collapse back into the chair. The flock follows suit.

"What was that about?" Large asks, looking utterly lost. The others look the same.

"Umm… Can you keep a secret?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

This took me ages, and if i don't get at least six reviews, ten is better, then i am going to think no one wants to read this.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked them, wondering if this was the right thing to do. "This would be the life or death situation." I state, just warning them. All of them nod except Sarah.

"Go on sweetie." She says, coxing me. She has seen them before and automatically fell in love with them. But when she looked at the flock and I she didn't look at us like a piece of meet, she looked at us with love. Angel, Gaz and Nudge love her. I give a brief nod and quickly search them room.

"Cameras guys." I instruct. This is not going to be recorded. There are three cameras in this massive room. Angel, Gaz and Nudge dash of to them, and when I say dash, I mean top speed.

"They can't reach those." Tom says, looking up at the cameras. So they where in the corners, but we can reach a hell of a lot higher then that. I give a small smirk, standing up and backing behind the chairs Fang and Ig where on.

"Just watch." Ig says, a smirk also on his and Fang's lips. Everyone eyes on the three kids turn to wonder as An, Gaz and Nudge jump and easy two and a half meters in the air, pulling out the cords. Nudge's hand flitters over the metal blind and it falls down. Gaz switches on the lights before they all sit down.

I start to lift of my top, but Mac interrupts me. "What are you doing?" He asks, slightly outraged. Oh right, this would look wrong to him.

"Showing you our secret." I say as if it's obvious. Stripping of the top a wait a second. "Baby?" I ask Angel, wondering if is somehow seeing this. She gives me the go ahead. In one single push my wings fly out and spread across the whole room. Fourteen feet wingspan. Fang decides to explain, for the shocked audience. He has been doing a lot of talking lately. But the other's where looking at my wings. You see, they have changed in the last two months. Since getting my new power they have started to change to a black colour, with a red and orange tips. Trust me, it looks awesome.

"We are called avian hybrids, 98 humans and 2 bird. Along with the obvious difference; the wings, we have many others. Firstly, we eat a massive amount, about our weight in food when flying and a little less on other days. We have enhanced sound, sight, taste, touch and smell. Our bones are similar to bird bones, letting us fly. We are stronger and faster then the average adult human." Fang pauses thinking this through. "Anything else?" He asks the flock.

"Yes!" Nudge squeals. This can't be good. "Were super doper smart. How cool is that? Oh, plus you forgot about the air pockets in our body. We have about five so we can fly up really high. It's like being in a roller coaster, but better…" Ig slaps a hand over her mouth. This time to my amazement Sarah spoke up.

"You guys also have a mental compass." She stated. I forgot about that. They all look at her, but Angel explains the questions in there heads. I shut my wings and slip the shirt back on, taking my seat again.

"We were made, and lived in cages at 'The School' for four years of my life. So eight years for Fang, Max and Ig." Angel starts, using our real names. I guess it doesn't really matter now. They know our greatest secret. "Jeb, Max's dad got us out and disappeared a year after. We stayed in Colorado at the E house for two years. We went out to pick strawberries when I was…" She trails of trying to compose herself. Gaz continues.

"They had found us, sending erasers, wolf hybrids. Part Human, part wolf. They captured Angel and went back to the school. We had to split up after that because Max said so. Because I was to young and Ig is blind." That seems to shock everyone as they peer at him.

"Was." Ig states, a large smile on his face. "Getting it back everyday. So Gaz and I stayed at the house, sabotaging there attempts to get into the house. In the end we had to try to catch up to Max, Fang and Nudge in a hope that they hadn't already died. Our house was blown up." Nudge continues here. Everyone's face's ranged from amazement, confusion, sorrow to worry.

"Max, Fang and I set off to The School in hopes of getting Angel back." Nudge starts. "We flew for the better half of the day and took shelter in a holiday house. They had food and we in the end fell asleep. The next day we set off and after flying for most of the day, which is really tiring and hungry, Max said she had to save this girl who was in trouble. Fang and I set of for Lake Mead. I went off track when I saw a sign that had the same town that Jeb's papers said my mum lives in. We ended up in a trailer park where there was this old lady sitting in a chair outside her trailer. Before I got to talk to her Erasers came. We got rid of them and flew to Lake Mead and met Eagles and stayed there for a few days." At this she looks at me, and I know I have to have my go. Great.

"When I was separated I went down and saw a young girl being threatened by three boys, with guns. I had to help her." I state, wondering how to say this. "In the end I got in a fight with them, broke a few things and ran for it. The girl had already gone. When I got to a cliff they shot me and it scraped through my shoulder and wing. I fell and after a while I started walking. I went to the girls' house. Her name is Ella, and her mother, Doctor Martinez took me in and helped me out. They found out about the wings. After two days, to let it heal, I went for a quick X-ray, because Doc is a vet. I found out I had a chip in my arm that can track. Not a happy story there. I left them and found the others." Fang picks up for me as I unconsciously rub the scar the chip left. One of many.

"Nudge and I waited for ages, wondering if Max would ever be back. The first people we saw though, where The Gasman and Iggy. The same day Max returned. We started for The School again, it's located in Death Valley." Fang says. "On our way they caught us, when we where driving a car because, we couldn't fly in. Max, Nudge and I got caught." Ig continues for this bit.

"Gaz and I got out of the car in time. We went back to Death Valley and the Eagles, or where they Hawks. Hawks is what they sounded like. Well, we got them to help. We got back to the school just in time, because the four of them where being taken out to the eraser training ground." Ig shivers at this, as do the rest of us. "After escaping we started on our way to New York. Max started getting, err… brain attacks and she got a voice in her head. Crazy much?" I give Ig a push as he laughs at me.

"It said we should go to a place called Institute for Higher Living. It took us ages to find it, but after finding an underground town sort of thing, we found the back entrance to the place. " Nudge rambles. "Err… after Ig unlocked it and we went down a flight of stairs. The door was open, and we found a pile of computers. I errr… hacked into it and we got info on our parents. Then we found a pile of cages with experiments in them. So we had to set them free. There was another girl like us. But she disappeared with the rest of them into New York City. But we kept Total. Stupid dog."

"He isn't a stupid dog!" Angel growls out. "He is smart and funny and… ok, he is stupid. We got in a fight with Max's dead brother that she had just killed and the other flying erasers. But Max's dead brother, Ari, got Fang across the stomach. After a while of flying Fang fainted and Max and Ig caught him and we had to go to hospital. Then Anne Walker took us in because she said she was from the FBI. We went to school for a little too. Ig found his parents and went to live with them for a bit. Then the principal of the school tried to capture Max and Erasers turned up so we had to leave. Ig found us because his parents where trying to sell his life." Gaz picks up from here, no one interrupting our life story.

"What happened after that?" Gaz asks, thinking for a second. "The erasers came after us again, but we lost them in the forest because with wings they are like fridges." A laugh goes around the flock. So true. "Oh, then I bumped into Ig making him drop Total and Max had to free fall to catch him. Err… then the next day we headed off to the beach and Max tried to cut her chip out. We saved her. Oh! Then they tried to get us by sending two kids into our campsite. That didn't work. Well to get this moving a bit. We went to Disney land and found Ari there. Err… after that we put together a car and stole it, cause you could spot us flying. We found the Itex, but they found us, and captured Max. A Max II was put in her place." I pick up on my side of the story here.

"I woke up in a isolation tank. A sensory deprivation chamber Horrible thing. Don't know how long I was there for, but they wanted to test my reaction. After being pulled out once, I worked out how to get out. I faked my death. Took them a while, but they pulled me out. That was one of the hardest things I have ever done. My legs were like jelly and the light blinded me. But I threw myself out the nearest window. I nearly hit the ground, because my muscles had frozen. Well my feet brushed the ground but that's it." I flex my toes remembering the ache. "I flew back to the motel we stayed in, but they weren't there. After that I went to Itex. Once I got to the entrance they used, which was a piece of fence cut, snakes came. One of my fears. We will explain that later. But after that I followed their scent." Fang takes over.

"It was obvious as soon as we woke up that Max wasn't actually Max. But we didn't tell her that. We followed her and she knew it all to easily, plus Angel knew." Fang pauses and confused faces come from them all except Sarah. "We followed her through the vents and we ended up at a computer lab. Nudge hacked on faster then Max II thought she would and found info that shouldn't be found. After that all hell broke loose. They had set up devices that show your fears. This worked great until Max burst out of the vents. A pile of scientists burst in and said that both the Max's had to fight to there death." I saw him shiver at that and I gave his hand a squeeze before Nudge took over. Ig can't because he couldn't see it.

"Max won! But she didn't kill the other Max, because she said she was better then the scientists. Err… after that Gaz told us to duck and the bomb blew up and we escaped. Stole one of their cars and laptops. We out voted Max and went to the John F. Kennedy Memorial place. He's really boring." Nudge stops for a second as a laugh goes around the room at her confession. "But then we went to a football game… because Fang…" She got slightly confused here and I picked up for her.

"It was to quiet baby," I start, looking at her. She gives a nod. "Fang wanted to draw them out and we need to know why there where no erasers around. We went and all was going ok for about ten minutes. Then, thanks to our wide spread popularity someone recognized us. We did and up and away. Ended up at a canyon where I umm… found out that the erasers were terminated. Then-"

"Found?" Ig laughs. "The little voice inside your head told you they were terminated. When are you going to admit your crazy?"

"Oh, I don't know. When you admit that you where blind." I huff out. I hate being called crazy. Swinging my fist I give him a solid punch to his arm. He just smiles and chucks. "Stupid bird kid." I mumble out before continuing. "We needed to find a place to stay so Fang and I went off, leaving Ig in charge. We came back to them gone."

"Yeah." Ig starts. "They replaced Erasers with flyboys. Metal robots with a fake skin on them. We all got captured, and we thought Ang betrayed us. Err… Max can explain that. I am still overly confused about it." I start from what I know.

"Before we came back we had flown over a place I knew. Ella and Dr Martinez's house. We landed." I said, gulping back tears. They aren't there any more. "Err… Doc took the chip out, and I lost movement in my hand." I give a quick wave with the hand I mean. "Err… we went after the flock, and got captured. Angel was said to be an enemy, and we were once again strapped down to metal tables. Total disappeared, and I got movement in my hand back. They said that we have always been at the school and everything was fake. In the end they deemed us not worthy of their bi-half plan and took us outside to exterminate us. Angel knocked Ter Botch out and Ari bit through the metal cage and we escaped. See, Ari is my half brother and I had just found out. His life was also coming to an end so they didn't exterminate them." I stop at this, not having the courage to keep going. Fang does though.

"We split up because of Ari. I didn't trust him, because of what he had tried to do and done. I went off to the west coast, trying to show people what we are. I kept my blog running, and that helped out. It didn't really work in the end as we went to a few magazines and TV stations, trying to get them to talk to us. But where just kids right. People in LA don't listen to kids. In the end the people who read the blog saved us."

Nudge started up here. "Max, Angel, Ari, Total and I went to England looking for schools. I hate flying on planes, there horrible. Umm… after that the voice said we had to get to France because we needed to get the main Itex for everything to go down. Well the main one is Germany, but we had to fly through France. They have yummy pastries. We should have learnt French. When we got to the German one we saw a Nudge II and Angel II. Scary. We broke in and tried to look like these people who where selected to survive the bi-half plan. They went to there bunker, and we pretended to be them for ages! It was horrible. We had our set jobs and food and you where praised for dobbing someone in to die. Err… we went through the vents because we needed to find a computer to contact Fang. We sent him a message and then they caught us." I cut into her lengthy explanation.

"To cut to the chase, we got caught hauled up and took to an office. Marian Janssen said she was my mother. Psycho." I mumble the last bit. "She wasn't of course. Took us to a dungeon and everything. We got let out to march around in a circle. That was our exercise. This was where the rejects went. Each day there would be less and less as they exterminated them. Fang said he was on his way. But before that they again tried to sell us to the Chinese. Apparently we are great weapons. Umm… our personalities where again, not to there standard. Jeb finally told me I was his daughter, face to face, and that Doctor Martinez is my real mother. Great huh?" Angel continues from here as I seethe in anger.

"We then went to a pep rally thing. Really important people where there. Government people. The Director, Marian, put on a show for them, bring out hybrids and telling them what they did. Then Max had her final test. She went up against Omega. Fighting, racing, strength and smarts. Omega got Max in fighting. Max got disqualified in racing because she flew the last bit, and Omega was like a body builder. About six hundred and fifty pounds and Max was out. In smarts, he was a calculator. That, and Max didn't care. Oh! Then after that I made all the hybrids that were standing there watching freak out and start fighting. Ari expired that day and Max knocked Omega out, because he can't track things with his eyes. Stupid Hybrids."

"Angel, your starting to sound like me." Nudge comments. "Fangs blog really did help in the end. Teenagers got together and stormed the Itex's all over the world. They saved us in Germany. Flaming arrows and rocks and someone drover her car into the fence. After that we went back to France and then caught a plane to America." Fang starts his speech.

"We tried to get to Max and the girls, but couldn't." Fang starts. I can see the stress from just thinking about it. "Flyboys by the hundred came after us and in the end we had to fly into the sea to get rid of them. After we got in contact with them they said they would come to us. They did. Err… Funeral for Ari and then Max's mum sent us to Antarctica to help out there. To cut to the chase. There was a spy there, and we got caught again, once Angel got lost with Total and Akela. Total took a liking to Akela. This big ghastly thing called Gozen got us and we where shipped off to Miami to be auctioned because it was safer there. This was during the category five hurricane. The Uber director, which was a pile of organs in a box, set up the auction and we showed our worse. The hurricane blew the building apart and we got sucked in. Gozen died and the Uber director ripped apart." Sarah interrupts here.

"Eww… I heard about him." A gross look crosses her face and I can't help but laugh.

"Mmm… right in my face too." I grumble. "We made it through the storm and ended up back at mums place, and the government opened a school for us called something like School for Special kids. Well the voice said we had to go, so we did. Flew out of here to England. Been fighting, and escaping cages for the last half year. Just after getting Gazzy back a few months ago we blew the place up. That was meant to be the last." At that I come to a sad end. Wasn't it the last?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry about that, but they had to go through what they did. Last paragraph i made up. Thank you for the reviews. And, no i am not capitalizing god. Tell me what you want to happen!


	10. Chapter 10

At the moment we would be outside, the flock around me and Mac, Dave, Tom, Large and Sarah just a few meters away. The rest of the students where sent away, but a few still linger, while the rest peer out of windows. Great, no privacy at all. "So we tell them were freaks and the dogs not counted." Comes Total, as he jumps into Angels awaiting arms.

"Did… did that dog just t-talk?" Stutters Tom. I give him a smile and nod. I was a touch surprised to when Total spoke, but it is a bit more normal for me then for the humans.

"Yeah," I start off. "Ok. Total can go first because you already freaked them out." Total huffs, but still jumps from Angel's arms. "We got no idea what he is mixed with, so don't asked. We found him in the New York labs. Ok, let's see. Difference's… well, beside him talking… His jumps." At that Total bunches his legs up and jumps a good three stories into the air. A gasp comes from the crowd. They won't be able to gasp much more after where done. "His speed when running." He quickly dashes around the circle we have made. That might sound weird, because dogs are naturally fast, but Total is faster. "Umm, he also has wings." At that Total trots to the middle and stretches out the wings that where hiding in his fur. He gives them a few flaps lifting himself of the ground and a meter into the air. Suddenly he falls. "There new though."

"Wow," Mac states.

"How did he get wings? Because I know he didn't get bird genes." Sarah asks, looking at Total. She motions for Total to come to her, and he does. I feel like an experiment again.

"Where mutating on our owns." Ig states. They all look at him with wide eyes. I guess this would be a lot to take in.

"I'm next!" Angel screams, glaring at Nudge then looking at me. I give her a nod. She will change our minds if we say no, so there is no point. "I can fly obviously. I can read minds and control them. How do I show that?" She gives a small nod and looks at Dave. "Spin around like a ballerina." His eyes cloud over and he does, much to everyone's amusement. He stops and looks at us.

"That is really weird." He states looking at Angel with awe. "Can you do anything else?" She gives a nod with a wide smile. Can she do anything else? Most stupid question in the whole wide world. If you want powerfully freaky then ask her.

"I can breathe under water and talk to sea animals. I can also now control water." At that she makes water come out of her hands in streams, wrapping around her body. In the matter of half a minute her body is swallowed by the water. She keeps her eyes shut in concentration as her feet leave the ground, water underneath. A wide smile coats her face as she opens her eyes. Then she does what none of the others thought she would do. Breathes in the water. But instead of chocking and coughing, she continues. Suddenly she lets it all go, the water soaking into the ground.

"Ok. I guess I will go next." Gaz states, looking at his little sister. "You're a freak, you know?" Angel just gives a wide smiled nod. "Ok, where blood siblings, Angel and I. Err… I got toxic gas as one of my powers." As he says that I jump back a good eight meters. Everyone else follows suit. Hardly concentrating Gaz farts out yellow gas. Great power, huh? Disgusting.

"Mate, that's lethal." Tom coughs out, moving further away.

"Oh! I can control wind too." Gaz declares happily. Swirling his hands around he picks up the yellow gas. He brings it into a ball and shoots it across the oval and into the trees. That was pretty cool. We all move back next to him. Ig goes next, with a grim smile.

"Ok, before they decided to improve my eye sight, and I lost it. I had night vision. Hopefully I get that back. Ummm, since being blind I have a heightened sense of hearing and touch. I can hear anything and everything in a twenty-meter range, including a cricket chirp that you can't here. With touch, I can identify a flock member by their feathers or fingerprint. Also, I know what colour something is by the feel of it. I am also getting my sight back." He shuts his eyes. "Give me something and I will tell you what colour it is." Large, not believing him, reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone. He hands it to Ig. "Black, and a white on the inside. Dude, get anymore black and you will be like Fang. You ain't emo are you Large?" That seems to throw everyone off, as Ig's eyes are still shut. Large grabs his phone and steps back.

"He can tell by your step who you are." I explain, as Ig steps back into line and open's his eyes. Fang gives him a punch. "Ok. I got only two powers. Any one got a knife?" I ask, looking around. Dave pulls out a pocket-knife, handing it to me, in which I give it to Fang who's beside me. He cuts to slits in my top, right where my wings are. "I can fly at about three hundred miles an hour." I turn around, giving Fang a peck on the lips. Moving away from the circle I spread my wings. I can hear the gasps and small chatter coming from the school and around the oval. Taking a small run off I jump ten meters into the air and beat my wings up and down.

"You can fly!" Someone screams out from a near by window. I don't turn towards them, but more like away. I start with normal flying, and then suddenly put on all the speed I can. I shoot of, faster then ever. God it feels so good to be flying again. I try to put on more speed and it works. Time to go back, I realise as London comes into view at the edge. Making a quick turn I speed back.

At this speed the wind is rushing through your hair, pulling it straight. Your eyes prickly, tears coming to them. Everything is stream lined to perfection and your wings hardly move. You feel like a bullet, a rocket, not a bird. You feel amazing.

Suddenly CHERUB appears. I stop, hovering over the nine people and dog standing in a circle searching the sky. Six eyes fall on me, but for the others I am to high up. Nudge points me out. It is a clear day and I am over a thousand meters up. Pulling in my wings all the way I free fall. "Woho!" I scream falling towards the earth. This is the sort of thrill you don't get from a roller coaster.

"She's falling!" Someone screams. I give out a giggle but it's swept away with the wind. At fifty meters up I spread my wings, catching myself and hover. I drop down another thirty. Time to show them how we fall. I tuck my wings in, not needing to direct myself. The ground is clear. I land lightly on two feet and walk the few meters back to the group.

"I think I got faster." I say with a laugh. That was the best thing ever.

"I'm riding with you next." Total puts in, lying at Angels feet. Great. Now with the great feeling comes doggy slobber.

"Ok. The other thing I can do is control fire." At that I put my hands up, opposite each other and create a circle of fire between them.

"Max, your wings." Nudge says in awe. I spread them out, moving them forward so I can look. On my wings would be fire. Where the red and orange is, is fire instead of feathers. Putting out the fire in my hands puts out the fire on my wings.

"Angel, Gaz, come here." I instruct, grabbing back the knife from Fang. I turn each around, slitting holes in their tops. "Stretch them out." They do so willingly. I feel myself gasp involuntary as I look upon their wings. Angel's pure white wings are now a pure black with different shades of blue where mine is red. Gaz's is black with white and clear feathers.

"Wow, that's so cool. Can you cut mine?" Nudge shrieks in happiness. I slice two strips for her and then move onto Ig and Fang. Each of them stretches out there wings and I look onto them with amazement. Nudge's has a gorgeous silvery grey, while Fang's is a mix of greens and browns. Ig's is the one though, that I stopped on. His is of different colours, but all of them incredibly light. Like a rainbow. "Wow, pretty. Oh, can I go next for describing? Cause that would be so cool." She continues without a nod. Putting her hand out the metal knife flies into it. "I can attract metal, like a magnet. Plus I can feel things. Like feeling and details when I touch stuff, which is why I have to wear these gloves. I can also hack into computers and I love cars and…" Ig slams his hand over her mouth. Thank god, we don't need any more. Giving Fang a shove, he starts his talk. Not long, mind you.

"I can turn invisibly, and I'm stronger then the rest." Fang's voice sound slightly smug as he disappears. I let out a scream of surprise as two hands pick me up and I'm pulled into Fang's chest. I disappear as well. When you disappear, you can see Fang, and who ever else he has maybe invisible. I lift my head slightly, locking my lips with his.

"Ok, break it up." Yells Ig, but he doesn't try to get me to move away. I smile into the kiss, finishing with a quick peck before Fang lets me out of his arms.

"Now," I start off. "I guess it's time to show you how we fight."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

How do you like the wings? Also, suggestions for what happens when they use there powers are appreciated. Please review, its 8.35 in the morning, and i have had less then six hours sleep, been to an 18th last night and im going out all today in less then an hour. Plus this is my longest fanfic!


	11. AN

News for everyone who reads my stories! Ok... i have just finished year eleven, so i got over two months of holidays! YAY! I got a couple of things i plan to do hrough the holidays... Get fit, start my art folios (yes i got two.) and i got one camp and a family holiday. I do scouts, so thats the camp. Got good and bad news. Good news... i have more time to work on the stories, but the bad news is for people who are reading certain stories. My focus for the next little bit will be my **Maximum Ride and Twilight Crossover**. The reason for this is because i got about five chapters that i need to edit before i put it up and i really want to finish it. After that i want to work on **Tossed Out.** Please dont hate me, and if i get inspiration for other stories i will post; so i got a pile of chapters i need to post. About one for each story. After those two are done i will check a poll i will put up for what you want next. THANK YOU! Oh! This AN will be deleted, so if u got questions then PM me dont review.


End file.
